Giving In To The Facts
by Uchiha.Unmei
Summary: Bad Summary. Iruka loves Kakashi, he's just not gonna let himself believe he's gay and as for Sasuke and Naruto, maybe if the took their eye's off their rivalry for two seconds they'd realise the others gaze is not hate at all, but full blown lust. Yaoi.


Disclaimer :- I own nothing but this story, Naruto is not mine *curses*…

A/N :- Bear in mind this is my first fanfic, however, constructive criticism never hurt anyone.

Warning :- This is yaoi and also Sasunaru and Kakairu, if you don't like this then I advise you not to read. Rated M for later chapters.

"Err…Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked, nudging the unconscious teacher with his foot. Blood was currently oozing from the man's nose as he lay spread-eagled across the floor surrounded by various sheets of paper. Naruto giggled and congratulated himself on how successful his "sexy no jutsu" had been. With a cloud of smoke, he returned to his male form and he was greeted by the cheers and laughter of his fellow classmates. This was the fourth time that week that his female counterpart had saved them from mountainous piles of homework (usually given because of most of his classmates' inability to be taught).

After taking a deep bow and with a broad smile on his face, the blonde boy hopped over the front of his desk into his chair and immediately took his usual reclined position. Behind him Kiba and Shikamaru were doubled over their desks clutching their sides; to his left Sakura was trying to look stern but couldn't hide the smile playing around her lips. The only person who looked less than amused was Uchiha Sasuke, the raven haired boy who spent his time at te back of the class glaring coldly at whichever fan girl had turned to stare at him. Naruto made a point of never looking in his direction during his escapades, this only caused his mischievous smile to falter and his heart to sink. Not that he'd ever admit that to anyone, never mind to Sasuke himself, he shuddered at the thought," Nope, definitely not an option," he mused to himself.

Iruka began to stir from his position on the floor, wincing slightly at the pain in the back of his head. He began to find his feet only to be knocked over again by a sudden rush of air that signalled his class leaving before he could even think properly.

"Naruto! When I get my hands on you…!" Iruka exclaimed, rubbing the growing lump on his skull. Muttering curses under his breath and collecting the strewn papers as he went, he stood up and sighed.

"Got you again, huh?" Kakashi said after appearing in a poof of smoke. He was failing to keep the amusement out of his voice, "And here I was thinking you were a man's man, if you know what I mean." He winked and leant against the door frame.

"For the last time Kakashi, I'm not Gay!" Iruka cried in exasperation turning his back on the masked man.

" So you say, but you should know, the more you deny it, he less I'll believe you," with a chuckle the doorway became figure-less once again. Unable to make a coherent sentence due to his obvious frustration, Iruka busied himself with staring across the training ground searching for the dreaded orange jumpsuit whose owner he wished to strangle.

Across the yard, said person was currently playfully swinging a kunai around his head whilst balancing on one of the branches of his favourite tree.

"Naruto, get down! Your gonna hurt yourself!" Sakura shouted, hands on her hips as usual. Naruto simply stuck out his tongue and hopped onto one chakra blue foot. Sasuke sighed reclining lower against the trunk of the tree,

"Dobe," he muttered; he chuckled to himself and turned a page on the book he was reading.

"Hey, I'm not a dobe," Naruto cursed, aiming his kunai at Sasuke, who deflected it with a lazy flick of one of his shuriken, " Teme!" He glared down at Sasuke only to be met with an identical thunderous glare, it reminded him of the event four years ago which concluded with the two boys accidentally kissing; a blush began to spread across the blonde's cheeks and, after receiving a very confused look, he turned away.

"Calm down Naruto, calm down…please," Naruto thought to himself jumping down off the tree and stuffing his hands in his pockets (A/N : a la Sasuke).

"Come on, Kakashi'll be waiting for us," he mumbled, starting towards the gate.

"No he wont be! He's always late! You know that! Naruto!?" Sakura yelled, but Naruto was already exiting the school and heading off down the road.

"What's up with him?" She thought then shook her head to rid herself of the concern and turned to look at Sasuke,

"We'd better follow him." Sasuke's only reply was a curt nod as he slammed his book shut and heaved himself off the dusty ground. He began to walk leaving Sakura to stand and gawp at him until she came to her senses. She then began to ramble on at Sasuke about this, that and the other; he really didn't know what she was talking about. Pointedly ignoring her, he gazed instead ahead at the slowly fading blonde figure with such an intensity he was surprised that the boy could feel his eyes boring through the material of his jumpsuit.

Giving up on thinking of ways to block Naruto's "stupid jutsu" (as he put it), Iruka occupied himself with filing the last few of his last classes essays into his already crammed cabinet; having to teach genins until they were eighteen now was, in Shikamaru's words, troublesome. He stood up and stretched out the crick in his neck, making a relieved moan as he heard and felt a satisfying crack.

"Time to go home, finally," he thought, grinning at the idea of his warm, comfortable bed. He collected his keys from a desk drawer and proceeded to step outside his all-too-familiar classroom and lock the door, he then set off down the corridor towards the exit.

A cool breeze danced across his face as he stepped out into the fresh evening air, he could hear wind chimes in the distance that were not, for once, drowned out by the sound of noisy teenagers. A flash of silver momentarily obscured his vision and he turned to see a masked man casually sitting in 'Naruto's tree' looking content as he read "Icha, Icha Paradise" with a shadow of a smile playing around his masked mouth.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?!" Iruka cried incredulously, gesturing towards the others man current position, " I thought you were meant to be training with Team 7 tonight?" Kakashi's visible eye turned up into an upside down 'U' as he grinned down at the younger man, he folded over a page and shut his book.

" Well, my dear Iruka, this is training; I have the scroll, and they're meant to be getting it," he dropped down from the tree to landed inches from Iruka's face.

" They don't have to know that I'm not really in the training ground." He lowered his face down until his mouth was next to Iruka's ear and breathed out,

"Besides, it gave me the time to come see my favourite Chunnin," he whispered before breaking the spell Iruka was under by laughing and ruffling said Chunnins hair. Iruka tried to scowl but he couldn't remove the shocked look from his face or the ghost of a blush that was on his tanned cheeks. Kakashi was looking directly into Iruka's eyes, gazing at him curiously and hungrily; how could he be angry when the Jounin was looking at him like that. The noise of the gate swinging behind him brought him to his senses, he jumped at the noise and stepped back from the Jounin, spinning on the spot to face Team 7, all of whom were standing there, with very surprised and confused looks on their faces.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: OoOo a cliff-hanger!! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I'll try to write another one soon but I'm just starting college so I might have to wait til I'm settled there first. Pleases Read and Review. Sayounara xxx


End file.
